


Lifeblood

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blood Drinking, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has visitors on Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeblood

Daniel answered the door to a half dozen trick-or-treaters. There was Red Riding Hood, a couple of ghosts, some sort of little ninja guy, a kid in a hockey mask, a girl in a cat suit.

Daniel himself had gone with blue bedouin robes. Hey. They were in the closet.

He distributed candy bags and the crowd headed back down the apartment hallway. As he shut the door, he heard screeches of terror and pelting feet. He shook his head. Halloween.

Another knock on the door. Wow. A _much_ busier night that last year. He hoped he had enough candy.

But when he opened the door, it was just Jack, Sam and Teal'c.

"Hey, guys! Great costumes! You could have told me..."

They were all in black, and deathly pale. Even Teal'c – must have used some sort of powder or cream or something. Startled, Daniel saw what must have made the kids shriek and run. Their eyes – irises that were pure, bottomless pools of night, with strange red pupils.

"Even contacts! Whoa. It must be impossible to see in those things."

The three of them said nothing. Jack smiled thinly. Something was odd about the shape of his mouth.

 _Teeth_ , Daniel thought.

Sam and Teal'c advanced on him, guiding him menacingly towards the living room. It was quite unsettling, the way they moved. Not just quietly. Silently. Jack set Daniel's candy bowl in the hall and locked the door behind them.

Daniel stumbled back onto the couch, feeling just a little nervous.

Jack shut off the light.

Sam's teeth on Daniel's neck were a gentle caress, and sent little thrills through him, tingles and flushes.

"Come on, Sam. That's gross," he protested, laughing. But he found she was monstrously strong, and he couldn't push her off.

Especially because Teal'c had his left forearm in a gently unbreakable grip. Teal'c's fangs on the inside of his elbow were a needle prick, followed by pure exhilaration. A buzz like being drunk, or high, or both. He couldn't remember exactly why he wanted to push Sam off anymore, so he relaxed back into the cushions of the couch.

Jack was pushing aside his robes.

"He's mine," Jack murmured. And suddenly, Sam and Teal'c were gone and, like the light switching off, so was the euphoria created by their bites. There was a faint light being cast by the streetlamp outside the window. Daniel looked down in terror at his friend's unnaturally pallid face. Jack bared his fangs and ran his tongue over his strangely dark lips. His eyes were pinpricks, satanically red.

"Please don't do this," Daniel whispered in horror.

"They wanted to make you one of us," Jack replied. "But I'm merciful." Daniel began to struggle in earnest then, but even alive, Sam and Teal'c would have been more than a match for him.

Jack raked razor sharp nails ever so gently over Daniel's light trousers, exposing the flesh of his inner thigh. Then, in a sudden, savage strike, drove his claw deep into Daniel's leg, deftly opening skin, muscle and arterial wall.

Daniel's scream was muffled behind Teal'c's massive palm.

Jack bowed his head to the pulsing wound, laved the skin with a strangely soothing, strangely cool tongue.

He touched his lips and teeth to the wound. His bite was ecstasy.

* * *

The murder scene was spotless. One desiccated corpse, dressed in long, blue and muslin robes, but not a single drop of blood anywhere in the room. The going theory was that the victim had been killed elsewhere in some Devil's Night ritual, and the body returned here, to the victim's home. The three sets of paired puncture wounds were being dismissed as a Halloween trick by the killer or killers.

Maj. Samantha Carter, Col. Jonathan C. O'Neill, and one Teal'c, a foreign military advisor on the Air Force payroll, all close friends and colleagues of the murdered man, also disappeared the same night. Foul play was suspected, but no bodies were ever recovered. Local officials quickly closed their files on the case when it was taken over by Federal law enforcement. The agent from the NID quoted national security reasons. The local cops made snide _X-Files_ jokes.

And Daniel Jackson stayed dead.

The End

Happy Halloween!  
[Originally published October 30, 2005]


End file.
